


Surprises for Tonight, Surprises for Tomorrow

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, it's dirty but it's also big love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Josh and Brett spend a night apart, but that doesn't mean they can't still have fun together.
Relationships: Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot
Series: Rarepair Galore [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Surprises for Tonight, Surprises for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



He can't sleep. Without another body on top of or under him, he can't find the right position, so he keeps tossing and turning. The bed is too big for just one person and it's slightly too warm inside the bedroom. The moonlight is too bright and he misses the sound of quiet, even breathing and a heart beating under his palm.

It's not a big deal, just one night apart. An opportunity at work that Brett wants to take. Josh would never have told him not to go - he supports Brett in every way he can. And it's not that he's worried. Nothing's wrong just because Brett and Josh aren't falling asleep in each other’s arms for once. Just slightly off.

Josh sits up and switches on the tiny lamp above his head. Immediately, his eyes are drawn to the framed picture of him and Brett on the nightstand. "Who allowed you to get under my skin this fast?" He asks photo-Brett, who has the biggest and sunshiniest smile on his face.

The two of them met only days after Josh had told himself that he was done dating. For good. That it just wasn't worth the heartbreak. But every minute spent with Brett got rid of a little bit of his pain of the past, and soon enough, his inhibitions were forgotten. It may have taken a while for Josh to call Brett his boyfriend, and he may have been hesitant about introducing him to family and friends. But falling for that beautiful smile didn't take long at all, and if he's being honest, falling isn't even what it felt like.

Sitting in the middle of Brett's bed in Brett's apartment, with no place of his own to go back to, should be scary. Being alone for the first night since he moved in and missing Brett this much should let Josh know that he isn't protecting his heart as well as he planned to. But he's not scared. And not for a second does he even consider regretting anything.

Josh unlocks his phone and a slightly different version of his favorite person is smiling at him. Sue him for using different photos of Brett as his wallpaper, lock screen and screen saver on every electronic device he owns - it's not his fault Brett looks so damn good in every single picture ever taken of him and that Josh can't possibly pick just one.

He types a quick message to Brett: _ Miss you. 😘 _

Although he expects his boyfriend to be busy networking or preparing for tomorrow, Brett doesn't let him wait any longer than a minute before he replies:  _ Not sleeping either? What are you up to? _

What is Josh up to, exactly? His thumb hovers above the touch screen. Thinking about where he wants the conversation to go, Josh lets his gaze travel through the half-dark bedroom until his eyes linger on a small bag he left on top of the dresser in the afternoon. He was going to leave it there until tomorrow. Although he bought it for himself, Brett seeing him in it is kind of the point of it all. The plan was to welcome Brett home after his trip, but maybe Josh doesn't want to wait that long.

Fuck it. He jumps off the bed and walks over to the dresser, pulling the bag towards himself.  _ About to change for bed, _ he texts Brett. If his boyfriend wishes him a good night and sweet dreams, he'll lie back down, close his eyes and try to sleep. But Brett is still Brett, and there's a fair chance that he'll answer something else.

Josh's hand is inside the bag, touching a fabric that is so soft, rubbing it between two fingers. He doesn't want to say goodnight. Now that the idea is in his head, he really, really doesn't feel like sleeping.

_ Oh yeah? What are you wearing, baby? _

You can fucking count on Brett. Josh really does love him so much.

It takes him one second, two at the very most, to throw away his t-shirt and drop his boxers. He's tempted to stay naked, honestly. He could simply send Brett a picture himself in their bed, wearing nothing but a coquettish smile. He knows it would work beautifully, and no clothes means no unnecessary obstacles once things get heated. But that's not what Josh wants tonight.

He bites his lip thinking about his reply.  _ Something new. _ is what he ends up sending, and then it's time to actually try on that something new.

Objectively speaking, it's not that different from what he's used to. It's more or less the same fit. Josh wanted it that way. But he's never put on underwear that was supposed to be more than just underwear. This time, he doesn't care about practical or comfortable. This time, he cares about pretty. He cares about the purple color and how it stands out against his skin, vibrant enough to draw attention, but not too bright.

It changes the whole way that he's putting it on, the feeling as smooth fabric brushes against his legs, the excitement in him as he tugs it into place, fingertips tracing the edges before he lowers his hands. Slowly, Josh turns sideways, eyes directed at the huge mirror in the corner. His breath catches in his throat and he decides to take in one inch after the other, starting at his ankles, his gaze slowly moving up his own legs until the purple is in his focus again. He can't believe what he's seeing. And he thought he might feel stupid. Dressed up, maybe, or like he's trying too hard to be sexy. He's not trying. He doesn't have to. He's fucking sexy. And he doesn't even need Brett to be the one to point it out this time.

While Josh was busy staring at himself in the mirror, taking in the sight of his hip bones under a thin layer of fishnet and his soft dick barely hidden by it, Brett sent multiple emojis making big eyes and pleading poses. Before Josh can think of a reply, his phone starts ringing with an incoming video call.

"Look who's being impatient," Josh says with a smile, sitting back down on the bed.

It looks like Brett is in bed too, just sadly not the one Josh wants him in right now. He wants so badly to put his hands in Brett's hair and to feel beard stubble scratch at his chin while kissing. If Brett was there with him, he'd make him sit down and lean back against the pillows, and then he'd slowly come closer, one step at a time, watching as Brett would struggle to take his eyes off Josh's little surprise. He would tell Brett to keep his hands to himself for just a little longer, and then he'd climb in his lap, straddling him, grinding against him but pulling back away from Brett's kisses every now and again. All just for that one moment when Brett would grab him, flip them around, push Josh down into the mattress and devour him.

"Look who's being a tease," Brett says. His voice is low and a little rough. He's turned on, Josh knows it. And he's just as frustrated as Josh about being apart.

"I haven't even started teasing," Josh says with a wink. Brett's eyes go a little darker instantly.

"What are you wearing?"

Josh laughs. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes," Brett answers, "desperately."

"Okay, I'll show you." Josh gives his best sweet, innocent smile. He starts moving his phone to show more of himself. "As you can see, here," - the camera shows Josh's chest and one of his fingers grazing his nipple just once - "I'm wearing nothing."

Brett is biting his lip, which would be hot enough even without the realization that it's Josh who's making him react that way. And what more encouragement does he need to keep going?

"And here," - now he's showing Brett the inside of a thigh, his leg spread to the side - "here I'm not wearing anything either." Every time Brett sees this part of him, he needs to touch it, to kiss it, sink his teeth into it until Josh is a whimpering, begging mess. But this time he can't, and that makes Josh think that maybe it's his turn to ruin Brett a little.

"Look here," he says. When Brett tries to seduce Josh, he makes his voice thick and sweet like honey, but he's not the only one capable of that trick. Josh lies down on his back, showing Brett the path that the dark hair down his belly takes. Another one of Brett's weaknesses. "Looks like I'm also not wearing anything here. But I am wearing  _ something _ ."

Brett makes a sound that might be a gasp, or a moan, or an unexpectedly nice sounding combination of both.

"Does that mean you want to see it?"

It's one word. "Please." And it comes out sounding so different from the way Brett usually sounds. Not so sure of himself now. Not so much in control. It almost makes Josh go crazy. He can't believe he's not getting fucked at the end of this.

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"You already know what I'm wearing," Brett says.

"Yes," Josh nods, "nothing. Now be good and show me."

  
  


"Yes sir." Brett shows him. His lips up close, his jaw, the side of his neck. It's a pity Josh can't kiss it right now. Brett moves his phone slowly, the camera following his other hand as it touches his own skin. From neck to shoulder to his chest. From his chest to his abs to his cock, which is resting against his lower belly half hard and making Josh's mouth water. If he could, he would kiss it slowly and softly until it would be fully hard. Instead, he can only watch as Brett tugs at the foreskin and wraps his fingers around the base.

"Stop," Josh orders, "no touching yourself." It's hard to remember when seeing this, but he has different plans tonight.

Brett whines, but takes his hand away, and a beautiful face with pouty lips reappears on Josh's screen.

"Don't look so disappointed," Josh says, "I have a surprise for you. I was going to put it on before you came home tomorrow. But it sat there in its bag on the dresser and I got so excited just thinking about it. So I had to."

He mimics Brett's slow, teasing exposure of inch after inch of bare skin, heart beating like crazy just before he gets to the part of him that's prettily dressed up for Brett.

"I'm dying over here," Brett lets him know. Josh thinks he feels the same way.

And then he does it. It's a little awkward, lying on his back with his arm stretched out, camera directed at his middle, especially because he wants to see Brett's reaction. He starts at his hip, because he knows it looks pretty how his hip bone pokes through skin and purple fishnet.

"Oh, so you decided to ruin me," Brett whispers.

"Not yet," Josh says, moving his phone further away from his body to let more and more of himself be shown. Earlier, everything fit nicely, but now that he's getting hard, the panties barely manage to contain him.

"Baby, what are you doing to me? Fuck, you're beautiful. I can't believe I'm not there with you."

Josh was about to ask Brett if he likes what he's seeing, which is Josh's hard cock trapped in fishnet, likely already leaking through it, but the answer is obvious.

"You'll be here tomorrow," Josh says. "I can put these on for you if you want me to. I can wait for you exactly like this, right where I am now."

"I really am the luckiest man in the world."

"Second luckiest," Josh mutters, because he knows what will happen if Brett comes home tomorrow to Josh waiting in bed like this. He will be thoroughly touched and kissed for hours before Brett even considers fucking him. Brett will prepare him with his mouth and fingers until Josh begs for it. He'll probably still have the panties on, they'll simply be pushed to the side.

"You know what I want to know?" Josh asks.

"What?"

"What it will look like if I cum with these on," Josh says.

"Oh. My. God." Brett clearly wants to know the same thing now.

"I think we should find out," Josh continues. He reaches down to drag one finger up and down his cock, which feels pretty damn good with the fishnet covering him. "I think I'll get ready for when you get here. So you can fuck me when you do. I could pick something from the toy box to help me. But in any case, I'll put these panties on, and I won't take them off until you've made me cum."

Josh hears a low "fuck" and he sees Brett moving, flipping over onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow, turning into a blur of white and skin before he puts his phone in the right position.

"What are you doing?" Josh wants to know.

"Me? What are _ you _ doing, sweetheart? You think I can listen to this and not touch myself?"

Josh smiles to himself. He wouldn't have told Brett to keep his hands off himself if he didn't plan to make it difficult. Now Brett is lying on his side, the pillow stuck between his thighs. Josh can see the muscles working in the arm propped up in front of Brett. And he can see Brett's hips moving, grinding against the pillow, pushing the wet tip of his cock forward. Josh makes a mental note to have Brett do this again sometime, except that Josh will put his mouth where Brett's cock is coming out of the pillow with every thrust.

"So you're getting creative, hm?" Josh teases. Brett isn't technically touching himself, but it very much looks like he's getting himself off.

"Doesn't feel as good as you, but it's not bad. You should try it."

"Maybe I should," Josh says. Two seconds later, he's kneeling in the middle of the bed, a pillow between his thighs, the phone positioned where Brett's face would be if he was riding his boyfriend instead of humping a pillow. This way, Brett gets to see the movements of his upper body and the looks on his face, nothing more.

"You're so damn beautiful," Brett tells him.

"Says you," Josh replies, because seriously, what he's seeing is absolute perfection in his eyes: the veins running up Brett's forearm, a lovely pink nipple, the tensing and relaxing of his insane abs, the more and more erratic motion of his hips. And of course, the sight of his cock, hard and leaking precome.

Josh wants nothing more than to be able to touch Brett. Or to lean down and kiss him. He wants to ride him until they're both reduced to breathless screams of pleasure. But he can't deny that this is pretty hot, too. Being able to watch like this absolutely does it for him. And the grinding against his pillow with the panties still on feels better than anticipated.

"Fuck," Josh gasps, "this is good." He lets himself fall forward, braced on his arms, which gives him a better angle. "This is so good. I can cum from this."

Judging from the sound he gets as a reply, so can Brett.

It happens faster than he expects. The panties add a feeling that he hasn't known before and that pushes him over the edge hard. He comes fucking the pillow and moaning Brett's name, opening his eyes just in time to watch Brett doing the same.

"Did you take them off?" Brett asks, voice rough. His face is back on Josh's screen now, cheeks pink and lips slightly parted to suck in deep breaths.

Josh smiles and shakes his head. "No."

"Holy shit," Brett groans. "Show me, please."

Josh bites his lips and looks down at himself. The panties barely in place anymore and smeared in his release at the front. Even to Josh himself, it looks pretty hot. He's sure Brett would love it.

"No," he says.

"Please," Brett whines.

"We'll keep this surprise for tomorrow, babe," Josh tells him. And he already can't fucking wait for it.


End file.
